


When Three Become Seven-ish...

by starlight1721



Series: It should have gone like this... [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, French, Gen, German, Multilingual Character, OOCness, Spanish, arabic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: The VKs get a huge surprise on their first Christmas in Auradon that will change their lives forever...Tiny sequel to Not so Different After All and prequel to the next part...





	1. A Christmas Story

The morning of December 25th, 2015 glittered throughout Château Bête as the bright, yellow sun sparkled across the snow, making the whole world into the most beautiful winter wonderland. Unfortunately, the majority of the Château was still very much asleep given the celebrations the day before. However, Ben, who wanted his friends to have the best Noël ever (which was truly not a hard task, given their previous life) was having none of it. And so it was that, like he used to do from the ages of 3 to 13 years old, Ben rushed through the Château’s ample hallways and unto the rooms of his friends. His first stop, of course, had to be Mal’s and Evie’s room (as the two insisted on sharing a room the same way the VK boys did).

As quietly as he could, Ben tiptoed into the room, quietly reaching Mal’s bed before jumping unto it and exclaiming loudly, “Mal, wake up, wake up!!! It's Noël, today!!!” he yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down on the bed much as he used to do on his parents bed when he was younger.

Mal, however, had a very different reaction to that of his parents. Without much ado, she muttered a silencing spell to shut Ben up. (It would not be until later, the following year, actually, that he would discover the real reason behind her grumpy morning behaviour… after all, draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.) Yet, Evie was now very much awake, being frightened into wakefulness by Ben's loud screaming and was now watching the young Roi and his petite amie amusedly. Really, it was a hilarious to watch Ben frown in confusion and pout dejectedly when he was so energetic and happy just seconds ago. Nonetheless, after a few minutes Evie decided to have pity on him and help him wake up Mal.

“Ben, you've never woken up Mal before, so you wouldn't know, but the only way of doing so is by getting Jay to wake her up… they've been friends since forever, so he's pretty much the only one that can wake her and get away with it scotch free.” Evie said, barely containing a giggle at Ben’s comical expression as he tried to express his thoughts through his facial movements rather than words.

The two moved to the door and decided to search for the missing VKs, but just as they were stepping out of the room, Belle came towards them, followed by a confused Jay and Carlos and a grumpy Adam who had slept very little the night before. In shock, Ben tried to exclaim his surprise at their appearance, completely forgetting Mal’s spell. Noticing the lack of speech coming out of her son’s moving mouth, the ever clever Reine figured out the issue.

“I see Mal is not a morning person anymore than your pèrè is,” Belle stated moving into the room before any of the children could stop her. Carefully, she made her way to Mal’s bed amidst fearful and worried look from the other four youngsters -Adam was almost falling back asleep on his feet- and with the expert touch of a mèrè she softly placed a hand on the back of Mal’s head, running her fingers through the dark purple hair (that had grown longer and wavier the past few months since the VKs arrival at Auradon) and silently whispered to the young pixie.

“Mal, ma cherie, please wake up, we have a surprise for you children,” Belle’s sweet, song-like voice whispered. The oddness of said sweet tone and of the sensation of Belle’s soft caress on her hair had Mal awake in an instant. It was too abnormal for the magical pixie to sleep through. Seeing her stir and feeling her stiffen, Belle smiled, glad that her plan worked.

“Now then, could you please put on your robe, unspell Ben and accompany us to breakfast, ma chère?” Belle asked, her smile wide.

Mal simply nodded and did as instructed. Soon enough all seven of them were making their way to the breakfast parlour, where a delicious Noël breakfast and Maurice, as well as the older staff members awaited them all.

* * *

Belle smiled as she saw the awe on the children’s face… Not even Mal or Jay being able to hide the wonder from their faces under their usual mask of cold disdain. So far, all had gone to plan, everyone had loved all of the presents they had received so far, the VKs being particularly surprised at not only receiving so many gifts, but at the clear thoughtfulness behind each, especially since they had received gifts from their Auradon Prep friends alongside those of the Royal family and the staff (all had pitched in and gotten at least one present per VK from them all). It was clear that the children had never experienced so much love and appreciation, and Belle just hoped that the next few surprises would make them feel even more so.

Turning to her mari, Belle reached for his hand. Adam took it silently and smiled a brilliant, childlike smile at his lovely femme. Now that he was well fed and fully awake he was just as excited and happy as the children themselves, especially given the surprise they had for them. With an encouraging nod from his femme, he cleared his throat. In an instant, everyone turned to look at him, the children, his previously enchanted staff, and Maurice all awaiting.

“We are very glad everyone has been enjoying their Noël so far, but Belle and I still have a couple of surprises…” Adam began, pausing to think how to state the next words. Belle took pity of him and continued in his stead.

“Adam and I wanted to let you know that we are… Expanding the family…” For a moment, the whole room starred in surprise and confusion… “I’m currently three months pregnant…” Belle continued. The whole remained tense for a moment before Ben reacted, jumping in excitement and reaching to hug his parents.

“I am going to be a big brother!” He exclaimed excitedly before adding, “Finally!” Much to the amusements of the adults gathered there.

Belle and Adam smiled before Belle decided to push forward with the rest of the news in hopes of getting it out before everyone surrounded them with their own congratulations.

“We also have another bit of news…” She began, before pausing suddenly unsure of how to proceed. Hoping to aid his femme as she had done for him just moments before, Adam took over.

“What Belle means to say is that we are hoping to expand the family even further-” he began, to the confusion of all.

Belle took over once more and looking directly at the VKs, stated, “We want to offer to adopt you four, that is, we would love you to be an official part of our family and we hope to make up as much as possible for our previous negligence and the suffering you all went to because of our poor decisions… However, we want to leave the final say to you guys…” She bravely finished, and as she pronounced the last words, the whole room exploited in chaos.


	2. A Rose by Any Other Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that not only are French and English both official languages of Auradon, but that Evie speaks German, Carlos speaks Spanish, and Jay speaks Arabic (all in addition to the official two languages...) also, all four know at least a bit of everyone's mother tongue from hanging out with each other... and well, Ben, being Roi, is able to speak them all, including other languages he would probably need to know...

Although it certainly took some time to convince the Villain children who still had, very rightfully, doubts and trust issues, particularly concerning the trustworthiness of the Reine and Roi that condemned them to the Isle and never cared a jot for them before, in the end, the children accepted the adoption offer… Especially when they realized that Belle wanted it so much, she had already started coming up with new names for them… In case they wished to change their own.

* * *

 

The first to come around to the offer had been, of course, Evie. Although clever in many respects, Evie had a naivety to her that only Carlos shared. Said naivety allowed her to be more trustful -if not a bit gullible- since, even when exiled with only her Mutter, her life was pretty good. She never really had to learn to be suspicious of any and everyone as her only companion for the longest time was her Mutter and since she always ensured that Evie had everything she needed -after all, Princes only marry perfect Princesses- Evie’s experience with human cruelty was limited, and although her Mutter was not the most loving, she was not as abusive as the other Villain parents. In short, Evie has no real reason to distrust of the offer… especially when Belle and Adam make her feel safe and loved...

¤

When Evie comes around to accept the offer (after many discussions with her siblings and no consensus being reached, Evie decides that, even if it hurt to not agree with them, she wants it too much), Belle suggests the loveliest of names.

“Evelina…” Belle states, “my dear wished for child,” Belle continues -she always wanted a daughter, and now, her dreams have come true. Evie is struck silent. Wished for… Wanted… Loved… She’d never known that feeling before… Silent tears stream down her face as her new Mutter embraces her.

That day, even when her siblings remain indecisive, Eve Grimhilde (her Mutter had a sick sense of humor, of course) becomes Evelina Adalie (so no one can doubt her nobility -Adam states beside his wife- Evie weeps  in their arms some more).

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the next one to come around was Jay. Although, he would probably never admit it, the tough, young man had always craved that loving, maternal figure in his life. That figure that Belle had so graciously been as of late. And so, once he saw the happiness Evie exuded after making the brave decision, Jay gave in...

¤

When Jay comes around, he does it as he does everything else, with a false air of confidence and that playboy charisma of his. He struts into Belle’s study and states that he wants to be adopted with as much nonchalance as he can. He adds, as the Reine and Roi smile at him, that he really just wants a good excuse to change his name… And a valid way to stay away from the Isle and his joke of an Abba, Jafar, forever. He also adds a condition, that he gets to choose his new name.

“Jamal,” he says, “a handsome name for a handsome guy like me.”

Belle barely contains a snort and Adam barely contains his eye roll. Nonetheless, they both smile truly happy.

“Jamal Fatin,” Belle states, adding the middle name of her choice, “a handsome, clever boy indeed,” she finishes, smiling brighter.

Jay doesn’t cry but for the first time ever, it is very close.

* * *

Once Mal realized that the two siblings she was the closest to had made the choice to be adopted, she found herself at a crossroad. Being the fille of la Maîtresse du Mal made her sceptical. Too many years of abuse from her Mèrè and of neglect from the former Reine and Roi ensured her cynicism to such an offer. She couldn’t forget not now, not ever. (Plus, the fact that she was dating Ben also made the whole thing super awkward)...

¤

When she finally budges and goes to talk to them, she has no desire to accept their offer but rather confirm her suspicions.

“This is all your fault to begin with… Why should I trust? Why now?” She bitterly bites out at the pair, the resentment that she has been fighting to overcome in the last few days resurfacing. Stoically, they take it all.

“Answer me!” She screeches after a few moments, heart aching and hoping to find peace in their reply… Or more heartbreak… She is too pessimistic, the last few days haven't change her natural negativity...

“Do you truly just expect me to forgive and forget and for it all to be fine and dandy just because you two finally decided to grow a heart!!!” Her breaking heart calls out to them.

Belle walks to her, puts a hand on her shoulder to bring her back from the dark trance of pain and sorrow… Adam stays back, watching, his own aching heart reflected on the young faerie’s torn face.

“Forgive, hopefully, yes… But never forget… And if you forgive, ma cheré, do it for you and no one else,” Belle states.

And Mal remembers… An abandoned Château and a cursed staff and a memory of so long ago… An evil fairy who cursed a bèbè because she resented the lack of an invitation to a Christening… And she can see the dark path her grudges could take her to… The spirals that just keep tumbling down and down and down and choke her… 

But hazel eyes that are so loving stare at her… Just like the hazel eyes that believed in her and gave her a chance despite it all… Hazel eyes that taught her favorite set of hazel eyes how to love and forgive again and again...

“What names did you think of?” She abruptly asks, that cool façade her brother Jay uses so much comforts her too.

“Malinda… Or if you want to match with your sister, Malvina…” Belle states.

Mal scrunches up her nose in honest disgust… “Nope, how about Malory or Malia?” She asks back. Hey, if Jay could pick his name, so could she.

Now it is Belle’s turn to crunch up her nose. There is no way on earth any of her daughters would named bad luck or downright evil…

“How about Mallory?” Adam suggests, finally speaking up surprising both ladies and making them stop to consider the suggestion.

“Oui, that will do…” Belle speaks up first (after all, the girl is a fighter and warrior of her own), “D’accord?”

“D’accord,” Mal answers. “But I chose my middle name…”

“Very well…” Belle agrees, sceptically.

“Mallory Rose…,” Mal states nonchalantly. But Belle knows the name signifies so much more… A royal “fuck you” to her old Mèrè and an acceptance of her new parents... Two awful curses turning into a miracle and yet another happily ever after...

And so, Maleficent Bertha is done for and the weight of living up to her evil Mèrè’s name drowns her no more.

* * *

In the end, Carlos took the longest… And he only acquiesced because he was outnumbered. Out of all of the VKs, Carlos always got the short end of the stick. In truth, Maleficent’s control over her daughter was child’s play compared to the hold Carlos’ Madre possessed over him. Fittingly named, Cruella de Vil was nothing but cruel towards her slave of a son and Carlos had no desire to willingly put himself in a position were an adult could have so much power over him. Because Carlos may be naive but not stupid… He won’t be fooled twice...

¤

But he acquiesces. He gives in and follows his siblings’ example…

And he hates it… Hates putting himself in this position… Hates given them so much power and control over him.

So he demands to keep his name.

“I like being Carlos,” he states.

 _'I am not letting you have all the power over me,'_ he really says _'I am not letting you take away from me what I have rightfully earned_ …' His strength, his manliness… His self.

And Belle and Adam simply smile and nod and agree yet again. However, Belle does suggest a middle name.

“How does Carlos Rodolfo sound, then?”

And Carlos blinks, because it is clear to him what she is offering. Another name he has earned, another badge of honor to prove his strength to show his Madre, once and for all, that he is bigger than her and her attempts to intimidate him.

And he nods, and his heart begins to cave in…

* * *

It is a month after the offer was accepted that the Royal family makes the grand announcements. Not only is Reine Belle with child and carrying the next heir to the crown, but the VKs have been adopted by the former Roi and Reine. That day, alongside the announcements, the four children receive their numerous noble titles and the Bidouillers become officially known to all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bidouiller is my headcanon maiden name for Belle, which the VKs then take on as their last name. Adam, Belle, and Ben technically don't have a last name because in my headcanon the Auradon royal family works very much the same way the UK one does. I thought, however, that the VKs all deserved a last name... Also, the VKs, although titled now, are very far down the inherentence line. As in, yes, they could one day inheret but like literally everyone else would have to die for that to happen... It's not because Belle and Adam won't want them to inheret... But the Royal Council is a whole different story...
> 
> Also, I reccomend you look into the name meanings... You'll understand everything better that way...


End file.
